Storytime
by VegaKeep
Summary: Xan tells his son a bedtime story


Disclaimer: I own nothing, so let's cut the legal bull. Besides, I have nothing that Fox could take that's worth any jink.  
Spoilers: Alternate Universe, different version of Seasons 3 and 4 and Anya   
never returned.   
  
Storytime    
By: VegaKeep   
It's probably well known that I developed a crush on the slayer. She was   
destined to fight the legions of Hell and such. But she loved a vampire and   
I moved on. I messed up a well-meaning relationship with my tormentor with my   
best friend. I was in shambles. Was my love life destined to be tragic? I   
thought so. I mean, look at my past companions. There was the witch, the   
slayer, a bitca, a mummy, and a she-mantis. But all that changed that   
fateful night when the Jhe Sisterhood tried to open the Hellmouth.   
  
The bitca had said that I was worthless. My oldest friend was a witch; her lover was a   
werewolf, than there was the slayer and her vampire lover. The librarian knew magic. All I could do was get donuts and research. All that changed when I acquired my uncle Rory's car. But my so-called friend's wanted me out of harm's way. I treated it as my night of freedom. It rings into my mind as the night I nearly got killed.   
  
It started with Jack. I hit his car, but rather than gut me with his knife,   
he recruited me. Using magic he resurrected his buddies. You should have   
seen my face when they asked me to join their gang after we got the cake   
supplies. Rather than jump at the honor of joining the "Deadboys," I took   
off and rescued a damsel in distress.   
  
After thanking me I went my way which took me to the Hellmouth, where I prevented a bomb from going off. Only I know about the events of that night, as does my wife. The way I defused the bomb was by playing a real serious game of chicken against Jack. At the time, I had no regard for my life. Looking back, my friends didn't care about me anymore and I had no future. Thank the gods I was wrong. By psyching out Jack, I secretly saved the world from apocalypse.   
  
"It was my ultimate triumph, and only I knew of how a Zeppo averted doomsday,   
and the name of that zeppo was Xander Harris. But it was but another attempt   
at apocalypse, for after this event came the mayor's ascension" shouted   
Xander as he rose on his feet from the couch. Sitting on the ground and   
facing Xander was a dark haired young boy of at least one-year.   
  
"Please daddy, tell me about the battle at graduation" asked the young child. But before Xander could continue a feminine voice interrupted.  
  
"I think he's told you enough for the night."   
  
Smiling, Xander said to his son "There you heard it son, the one person who can order me around. Your mother."   
  
"Alex" spoke the woman; "it's time for bed. School starts tomorrow."   
  
"But mommy, daddy was about to tell me about graduation, and of how he fought a snake the size of a house, and how he led the students against the monsters."   
  
Smiling, the woman responded "From your word's, it seems that you've already heard this story. Its two hundredth telling can be heard tomorrow. "   
  
"But mommy, I love the stories, even though daddy does change them around" pouted the boy.   
  
"Go do as your mother says Alex" Xander sighed while winking at his son.   
  
Smiling, the boy cried, "Okay," kissed his mother good night, than ran towards his   
room as fasts as his two-year-old legs could go.   
  
Sitting on his lap Xander's wife scowled him "Xander, I saw that wink."   
  
"Now Faith, it wouldn't hurt for me to go tuck him in."   
  
In a playful manner, Faith punched her husband in the chest, "You're incorrigible Xander. Sometimes I think I should have strangled you in my motel room instead of listening and falling in love with you when you came to talk with me that night after I killed the deputy mayor one year ago."   
  
"Has it been that long darling? Perhaps it's time that our son had a brother or sister to listen to my stories as well."  
  
Smiling wickedly, Faith seductively said "But beloved, what about your promise to our little prince?"   
  
"I won't be long love. Just keep our bed warm" and he left towards Alex's room.   
  
Faith just watched her husband move down the hall as she then placed a hand on her belly while saying to herself "I think Alex will have that brother or sister sooner then you think."  
END


End file.
